Chistmas Night
by spyroxzero
Summary: It's Allen's birthday and Kanda wants to give something for his birthday. KandaxAllen


Allen x Kanda

I lie on my bed staring up at the ceiling when I herd a knock at the door. I looked up and saw Kanda at the door. "hey, what's up Kanda?" I asked. He just smiled and sat down next to me. "guess what day it is?" he said smiling. "what?" he handed me a little box with a letter. "you know Kanda you didn't have to get this for me," I said opening it. When I finished opening it, there was a little bracelet that had my name and Kanda's with a heart around it. "I can't forget your own adoption day," he laughed. "thanks. It's beautiful," I replied hugging him. "can you help me put it on?" I asked handing him the bracelet. "sure," he replied.

"it fits perfectly." I saw his eyes watch mine as he smiled. I love Kanda. I know he feels the same way about me too. "well there's food downstairs if your hungry Allen," Kanda said walking out of my dorm room. "wait, Kanda I want you to stay a bit longer," I said clinging to his shirt. "then I'll stay," he replied sit back down on the bed. "Kanda I-I-" his lips stopped the sentence. "I love you too Allen. I will never leave you alone in the dark anymore," he whispered gently stroking my cheek. I started to cry but he stopped them by another kiss. Kanda knows that I miss Mana, that's why he's doing this. To cheer me up. He wrapped his gentle arms around my waist and kissed my cheek. "you don't have to cry anymore my little beansprout." "Kanda thank you," I whispered. When his eyes met mine I kissed his forehead.

_Kanda's point of view_

I watched as Allen kissed my forehead. But then he started crying again. "don't cry," I said kissing away his tears. I turned to him and gave him a smile to make him stop crying. "sorry I've just never felt this way about someone before. It's a nice feeling too," he replied crying more. "not since Mana left you right?" I asked. He shook his head and cried some more. Fuck I made him cry more. My poor Moyashi. I need to make him feel better some how. I could start by doing this. I gently grab his arm and pined him to the bed. "K-Kanda what are you doing?" he asked. I didn't answer but instead I kissed him again. "it's part of your birthday present Allen," I said unbuttoning his shirt. I kissed his chest when the shirt fell off of him. "Kanda," Allen whispered as his hands clung to my shirt. "do you want it off?" I whispered kissing his ear gently. He nodded and I took it off. All that was in our way was the pants.

_Allen's point of view_

I wrapped my hands around his back and let him stoke my thigh. "Kanda," I whimpered. I needed his touch to make my sorrow fade. If only Kanda would just do it already. "Allen," he lightly said. He pressed his hands too hard against my thigh to where I let out a yelp. "that hurt Kanda," I said. But Kanda only ignored me and soon his hand was in my pants. His hand was cold as he stroke my bare skin. His other hand was keeping him balanced on the bed. My nails pressed harder into his skin as he pinched my skin under the pants. "_Ah_ Kanda," I said as he kissed my chest. I moaned and gasped every time he fiddled under my pants. "S-Stop please Kanda," I mumbled.

_Kanda's point of view_

He opened his legs out more so I could get I good grasp on his thigh. He let out a groan every time I stoked his … well… you know…. But the boy liked it. I could see it in his silver eyes. I know he wants this too. Deep down he dose. I loved how he moans every time I fiddle with it. I'm sure he dose too. "K-Kanda please," the boy said softly. "no more teasing me. I'm ready now." the boy look at me with impatient eyes. "you want it that bad Allen?" I asked taking my hand out of his pants. "yes Kanda," he said. "you already teased me enough to where I need to now." I could feel that Allen was ready when I put my hand back into his pants again.

Allen let out a yelp as I thrust him harder against the sheets of the bed. "Kanda," he yelped my name again. "_Ah _Kanda _ah. ah._"he groaned as I pushed my thighs into his.

_Allen's point of view_

Fuck. What did I do to deserve this? No, I brought it on myself. I let him give me his birthday present. I screwed up big time. There's no escaping now. _shit. Shit. SHIT!_ He's doing it again. I let out a big moan to where it echoed the room. Kanda had to silence me with a kiss so we wouldn't get caught. I mean anyone could walk in because of me groaning, yelping, or moaning loudly. That would be super embarrassing. Then the whole Black Order would know about Kanda and I. "Kanda maybe you shouldn't do it too hard," I said as he kissed my neck again leaving a mark. "why I thought you were enjoying it Allen?" Kanda replied pressing his body against mine. "I am but what if someone comes in here because of my loudness?" Kanda only laughed at the idea. "then they're stupid to come in here. Trust me no one would dare come in here if they herd wired noises." "ok then. If you say so."

_Kanda's point of view_

I stroked Allen's white hair as he falls asleep cuddling into me. I wonder how hard it must have been for Allen after his foster father, Mana, died. How did he live? He never had anyone left to run to. His life must have been rough. The fact that Allen said that he'd never felt this way about someone after Mana died, the fact that no one cared or loved him, made me hate the fact that on one took him in after Mana's death. I hate the fact that he's still crying to this day because of him being neglected by others who judge him from his eye, hair, and arm. All they did was call him monster and run from him. I just glad he hasn't killed himself yet. I don't want him to die because of people bullying him. I don't want him to die at all. I turn my head and watch Allen. He's dead asleep now. "l love you Allen," I whispered kissing his forehead.


End file.
